Snowfall
by Felflowne
Summary: DO NOT READ without watching at least a few eps of Gluhen first. Angsty Ken/Omi fic in which both have to try and come to terms with being apart. Will their love survive?


No da. I have some things to say, and here they are

I have not seen the last video of the old, jolly Weiss. I have only seen a few eps of Gluhen I have NO IDEA what is going on at all. I'm not sure if Omi's supposed to dead or what, but I'll assume that Weiss think he just disappeared But Ken + Omi fic should be able to transcend all of this. No da. Thank you. 

Disclaimer - I LOVE KEN!!! Ok, over it. Omi is also incredibly cute. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, disclaimer. 

*drum roll* Not mine. 

****

WARNING! EXTREME GLUHEN SPOILER! IT REALLY WILL SPOIL YOUR ENJOYMENT OF GLUHEN IF YOU READ THIS BEFORE YOU WATCH IT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Snowfall

by Felflowne aka Espion

__

It's quiet.

Ken Hidaka sprawled in a chair and gazed unseeingly into space.

__

To use the tired old cliché, too quiet.

He sighed. 

__

Get over it. Get over it. Getoverit. Getoveritgetoverit!!!

'I am over it,' he muttered.

'Liar,' said Aya from the door. There was a time when Ken would have jumped or something, but as it was, he just closed his eyes.

'And how would you know?' He asked quietly.

'Because if you are, then I would have less respect for you.'

Something in Aya's cool, almost condescending manner finally made something within Ken's carefully crafted calm snap. His mouth tightened and his eyes narrowed.

'Go away.'

His hand brushed against something on the floor.

__

I am under threat. I need a weapon.

'I mean it,' continued Aya, 'think about it.'

'Please,' hissed Ken, 'just go away.'

Aya left.

Ken released the shoe and slumped once more.

Think about it, Aya had said, but he didn't want to.

It hurt.

The human animal, or indeed any animal, develops behaviours that aid in the avoidance of pain and suffering. It's a useful survival trait to have. 

Ken had systematically blocked out as much pain as he could. He avoided talking or thinking about it. It was helping. It must have helped. He'd been able to carry out missions like normal, or so he thought.

***_One Week earlier_***

'Geez!'

Yohji dabbed antiseptic onto his arm. Three livid red lines had been scored up his right arm. On reflection, it had been partly his own fault, but then again…

Dab, dab.

'Oh ffff…!!!'

'Finished?' enquired Aya, glancing up. Yohji glared briefly.

'Almost. Okay, I admit, I was creeping around, but we all were right? He didn't even stop to check! _And _he didn't apologise!'

Aya didn't reply.

Yohji fell into a chair, hugging his tender arm to himself, grumbling.

***

__

Yeah, it doesn't affect my missions at all, in fact, it must improve them. I seem to be able to focus better.

Maybe this is the way it was meant to be…

With a sickening lurch Ken realised what he'd just thought, but he forced himself to continue.

__

Aya said to think about it right? Well I am. It would never have worked out. Think about the crippling disadvantage it would have been…

'God no…' Ken's mind cast around for an exit from these awful thoughts. His gaze fell on the window. It was open.

*

'Persia?'

Rex knocked and went in.

The figure trapped behind the huge desk looked up briefly as she came in, but then looked down again.

As Rex crossed the office she wondered at the cruelty of it all. Here was this extraordinarily young, and, let's face it, gorgeous, boy; in charge of a worldwide scheme to co-ordinate assassinations. It seemed so wrong. He'd had his youth, his innocence, stolen from him.

She hadn't known him other than as Persia, but she'd heard from her predecessor about his life prior to taking command.

**Six Months Ago**

'What do you want to know?' The woman sat opposite Rex crossed her legs and picked up her coffee cup.

'Well, I'm going to be his assistant. You've been in Kritiker, you must know a little about him. I just feel it's my duty.'

'To nose around?' asked the woman, with a hard edge to her voice.

'No. Look, it's okay, you don't have to tell me anything.'

The woman took a mockingly slow drink from her cup. 'I know I don't,' she said, with a crooked smile.

She leant forwards.

'I knew him for a few years. A sweeter, more innocent guy you'd never find, never mind in this business, but anywhere. It tortured him, what he was doing, but he dealt with it. He was stronger than any of the others in some ways.'

'You're talking like he's dead,' said Rex.

'Maybe he is.'

Rex, confused, didn't say anything.

'He suffered terribly, but he never told anyone in Weiss. I glimpsed it once, but only once.' The woman hung her head.

'He had to watch every member of his new-found family killed.'

Rex's grip on her folder tightened slightly.

'People change, Miss Rex, they can't help it. After what he'd been though, it's hardly surprising. His stability and new found maturity, plus the fact that he was the son of Shuichi, practically guaranteed that he would be the next Persia.'

'It's cruel.' Rex blurted out.

Manx met her eyes over the rim of her cup.

'Why?'

'He's so young. He's had to leave all his friends behind and live in seclusion, you can't tell me that's fair.'

Manx sighed.

'You seem to feel strongly about him, Rex.'

Rex nodded.

'I pride myself on my loyalty, and I suppose a small part of me wants to protect him. After all, I'm almost old enough to be his mother…'

'Remember this, Rex, Omi Tsukiyono is not a child anymore, he is Persia, the head of Weiss. You may feel strongly about him, but he is the one in charge, the leader. Weiss look up to him.'

'But why can't Weiss know who he is?'

'Really, Rex, I think that if you were truly paying attention to what I was saying you wouldn't ask such a question.'

Rex coloured.

'Persia's identity has always been kept secret, for the security of Weiss and himself. You know that, Rex.'

'Yes,' said Rex.

'You know where to find me.'

***

Rex laid the papers on Persia's desk, bowed respectfully, and turned to leave.

With a silent sigh Persia flipped the papers over.

'Thank you Rex.'

'No problem, sir.'

She left.

Persia read the papers three times, making notes where appropriate. Then he rang for Rex. She was there almost immediately.

'I've marked these where appropriate. Could you please check them then relay them to… to Weiss? Please?'

'Yes Persia,' said Rex, taking them. She watched him pull a coat on.

'I'm just going for a walk. I'll be back soon.' He smiled briefly, then walked past her and out of the building.

*

It was snowing quite heavily. It had driven most people off the streets and into their warm houses.

It didn't take him long to locate a bench. He hadn't meant to walk very far, just as far as the nearest bench.

Omi brushed some of the soft snow off the seat and sat down. His hand began to throb.

__

It was so soft, but now it's burning.

Just like…

He bought his hand to his face and blew on it angrily, but, if anything, it made it worse. He shoved his hand into his pocket.

**

Ken leant out of the window. He was two storeys up. That wouldn't kill him. Maybe if he went up a few floors…

__

Wait! What am I doing? I have.. I have no right to deprive Weiss. That would put Aya, Yohji and… and Sena in greater danger.

He backed away from the window and shut it.

'You did the right thing.'

He spun around. Yohji stood there, solemn.

'I knew you wouldn't do it, and you know why? Because you're strong. You see the big picture. Hang in there.' He walked on.

A few minutes later, Ken had also walked out into the blizzard.

**

Omi was having to blink almost constantly as snowflakes settled on his long eyelashes.

It was nice to get away…

__

But you will never truly get away.

And you can never go back.

It was his duty to be Persia. There always had to be a Persia.

There had to be a Persia.

He suddenly realised he'd been forgetting to blink and his eyes were now streaming.

__

Yes, that's the reason.

Omi suddenly found he was having trouble breathing. When he did, it came out in a gasp, like a sob.

There had to be a Persia. There was always a Persia.

'But why does it have to be me!?' Omi wept.

**

Ken walked quickly. It _was _cold, after all. This was his thinking time. He cast his mind back.

***_Eight Months Ago_***

'What d'you mean?'

'What I said,' said Aya heavily, 'Omi's gone.'

'Gone where?'

'We don't know. We're not even sure if he's…'

'Then he might show up!' barked Ken with vicious optimism.

'Ken…' said Yohji gently, 'I know how you must…'

Ken sagged like a puppet whose strings had been cut by the hand of God.

'Yes Yohji, I think you do. Thanks.' 

He turned and left.

He got to his room. Omi's room was over the hall. He walked over to it and opened the door.

It was a mess, just like Omi had always kept it, and just like he'd always teased him for keeping it. One of Omi's old T-shirts was draped over a chair. Ken numbly picked it up and held it to his face. 

That did it. Ken collapsed to the floor, clutching the thing that smelled like his Omi. He cried, exhausting gasps wracking his body.

'No, no, no, no, NO!'

**

He walked on, fresh tears melting the snowflakes that settled on his skin.

**

Omi didn't care who saw him now. He wept, distraught. He didn't care, didn't care.

Maturity, screw it.

It wasn't fair, not fair. He didn't want to be Persia. He wanted to see his friends. He wanted to see them!

__

I miss you!

Ken… I miss you… I miss you the most. Of course I do. It hurts. It hurts.

***_Eight Months Ago_***

'Omi Tsukiyono. You know why you're here.'

Omi hung his head.

'Is there no other way?'

'No.'

'What will you tell them?'

'That you are missing.'

Omi swallowed hard.

'Wouldn't it be better to tell them that I've died?'

'No, because they may waste time searching from your murderer. No it's better if you just vanish.'

'I can never speak to them again?' His voice was threatening to crack.

'Of course.'

Omi's head shot up.

'You will give them their missions. Your voice will be digitally altered, obviously.'

Omi felt a darkness creep across his soul. His face became calm.

'Obviously.'

***

This was his escape. In a few minutes, he needed to return to his prison. Rex knew, he was sure of it. He saw it in the way she looked at him when she thought he wasn't looking. She understood.

For now, he would sit here, and be Omi Tsukiyono, all alone, and not Persia.

Persia would never cry.

**

Ken looked around. He'd walked further than he'd meant to. The snow showed no signs of letting up. He'd find a place to rest, then he'd make his way back.

Making his way into the park, he sought out a bench through the swirling snowflakes.

**

Omi saw an indistinct figure through the storm. He wondered briefly what kind of people were out in this weather…

***

Ken muttered. The bench was taken. Oh never mind, what did it matter?

***

Omi rubbed hard at his eyes. Oh no, not now.

**

Ken stopped.

Omi kept his head down.

__

Keep walking, just keep walking, you don't understand.

Ken was angry. What kind of goddamn sick joke was his life trying to pull? He turned away and walked stiffly on.

***

Omi breathed, then it hit him. He buried his face in his coat and got up swiftly.

__

Run, don't think, don't look back, run, run

'OMI!'

He stopped. He had no choice. His legs wouldn't move.

He turned.

He almost shrieked.

Ken was almost unrecognisable. His eyes were dull and he looked dangerously thin.

'I can't…' whispered Omi miserably, 'I've got to go…'

Ken took a step towards him.

'Omi?'

__

Has the cold made my brain shut down?

'Omi, is it you?'

__

Tell him no, tell him he's made a mistake, give a false name. GET OUT OF HERE!

'Ken…'

__

IDIOT!!

Ken had been unable to move before, but now he felt strength returning to his cold arms and legs. He began to run.

Ignoring various thoughts of advice, Omi broke into to a run as well.

Omi ran into Ken so hard it nearly knocked the breath out of him. He noticed with an odd jerk that he and Ken were almost the same height now.

There was a second of hesitation, then Ken threw his arms around Omi and hugged him.

'Ken…' Omi put his arms around Ken's waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

'Mmm…' mumbled Ken, clutching Omi tightly and stroking his snow-filled hair.

Omi leant away slightly, then forward so that the tips of their noses were touching. He smiled.

'Omi, where…?' Ken began, but Omi shook his head violently.

'Shh, we haven't got long, make it count, okay?'

Ken stiffened.

'What?'

Omi looked utterly miserable.

'Ken, I need to go back soon, please?' he sobbed.

'Don't cry,' said Ken, 'it's okay. I don't care where you need to go. All that matters is that you're here now.'

'Ken!' sobbed Omi, and leant forward.

They kissed softly.

__

Soft, but now it's burning

Ken stroked the back of his head and his neck. Gradually they grew more desperate. They didn't have long! Ken clung to Omi as though he were the only thing keeping him afloat.

Omi had to pull away to breathe. His breath steamed in the cold air. Ken ran his hand down his beautiful face. He hugged Omi to him again.

'Omi… Omi, I love you. I LOVE YOU!' he gasped.

Omi froze. He'd never said it before.

'Let's sit down.'

They sat down on the bench, however, they had no intention of talking.

'You're cold,' mumbled Omi, as Ken laid one hand on his side and began to kiss him slowly.

'Sorry,' said Ken, as Omi managed somehow throw his coat over both of them.

'Ken,' whispered Omi a little later, 'Ken we have to stop.'

'Why?' asked Ken sadly.

'Because I need to go back soon, and we both know, Ken, if we carry on this way we'll lose control.'

'Maybe I want to.'

Omi shut his eyes. The truth was, he couldn't think of anything he wanted to do more than lose control. He and Ken could run, run away. Leave Weiss, Kritiker, Esszet all far behind.

But he couldn't, and he knew that deep down, Ken couldn't either.

He reached out and drew Ken towards him. They both knew that their time was up.

Omi got up slowly. Tears sprang to his eyes. Maybe it would be worse now, having had it and had it taken away.

Ken must have guessed what he was thinking. He stood up also and put Omi's coat around his shoulders for him, and as he did so, he leant forward and whispered in his ear.

'Don't regret it, cherish it. I will.'

'Thanks Ken, koi.'

They stood for a few seconds, clasping each other's hands.

'Will I…' began Ken.

'Yes,' said Omi firmly. He would make it happen.

'When?'

'At the weekend. I'll meet you here, alright?'

'Omi-kun, the others'll be so…'

'NO!'

'Huh?'

'You mustn't tell the others!'

Ken's face fell.

'What?'

'Please Ken, its important. I've already broken so many rules…please?'

'Alright, anything.'

'Thank you. I'll see you here soon.'

'Bye…'

They kissed again, tenderly. Then Omi turned away and began to walk back. 

The snow hid him from view before he'd gone ten steps away.

***

Ken was so happy he didn't know what to do with himself, but he couldn't shake the nagging worry.

If Omi was alive, then why couldn't he come back to him, and Weiss? And where did he have to get back to so desperately?

He shrugged, and suddenly felt a change in the air. The blizzard was passing. Nervous sunlight poked through appearing gaps in the cloud. He smiled.

'You're alive!'

**

'Persia, I delivered the papers as you asked. It's time for you to… Are you alright?'

Omi looked up. He wondered what Rex had seen.

'You are, aren't you?'

'What?' he asked, utterly mystified.

'You're alright. You're smiling. You look happy.' She paused. 'I'm happy for you.'

He stared.

Rex looked away and flicked on the videolink. 'It's time.'

*

'Men of Weiss, here is your mission.'

Ken, Yohji, Sena and Aya looked at the shady figure on the screen. They could make out Rex standing just to the left-hand side of Persia.

'This is Yui Kadachi.'

They looked.

'She and her sub-ordinates Shizuma Katsurugi and Akuma Kyodo…'

Pictures flashed up.

'…are in charge of the food retailer YU-MART. Hideki Anno is the manager of Careplus, a company that builds and runs expensive private hospitals.'

A kind-looking old man appeared.

'Anno makes a huge profit for every patient he admits, but as the care is so expensive may choose to go much further distances to cheaper hospitals.'

'Where's this going?' muttered Yohji.

'Kadachi has agreed to place chemicals in YU-MART's food, which can cause a dehabilitating disease if left untreated. As Careplus is the nearest hospital, people will flock there. Weiss, you cannot allow these people to use lives as currency. This is your mission.'

The screen went blank.

'Yuck,' said Sena.

'We have the locations of the head office of Anno, and according to this, he's usually around. Kadachi will be harder to find,' said Ken.

'We shouldn't make a move until we can strike both places at once, lest the other becomes suspicious and scarper,' said Yohji.

**

'I don't understand it,' said Ken, 'I've hacked into the Careplus database and there is absolutely nothing about this in there. I've got top clearance, why can't I find it?'

'What worries me is how completely unrealistic this whole set-up is,' grumbled Yohji, 'it's like a bloody Bond film.'

'If we doubt Persia, we're out,' muttered Ken.

'What?' asked Sena.

'Something Manx told me once, oh well, that was the old Persia.'

'I wonder who Persia is now,' pondered Sena.

'Yeah, it's weird. They never had to alter Takatori-san's voice,' said Yohji.

'Can't we ask Persia for some proof of these guys guilt? I don't feel happy just attacking them on a theory.' Sena looked uneasy.

Rex looked up. An idea formed in her mind.

'Sena? I'll take you to see Persia.'

He stared.

'No kidding?'

'No kidding. Are you ready now?'

'Can we go?' asked Yohji.

Rex shook her head.

'It was Sena's query, he'll come. I'm sorry.'

**

Rex led Sena into an office building. She spoke to him in a low voice.

'Persia is not always here, he moves around.'

'I see.'

They got into a lift. Rex flipped open a mobile phone.

'Persia-san, I'm bringing an employee to see you… Sena. He has a few questions… Thank you.'

The lift jerked to an abrupt halt and hidden doors opened on the side wall. Sena walked through into a corridor.

'We've used this place for a while,' said Rex, 'we're between floors.'

'Doesn't anyone notice?'

'It's not their job to. We're pretty secure.'

There were a few doors leading of the main corridor, but none of them had labels. Through a window in one Sena glimpsed a few people working at computers and looking at newspapers.

'Kritiker agents,' explained Rex, 'they research your missions.'

'Oh,' said Sena, feeling very small.

Rex knocked on the last door.

'Come in Rex,' said a voice.

**

'Come to think about it, we don't really know HOW Kritiker operates,' said Yohji, 'so should we really just go along with them?'

'Who would become the next Persia? Someone like Manx?' wondered Ken.

'Manx has the experience…and hey, maybe that's why the voice has to be altered.' Yohji smiled, 'I think we've cracked it.'

**

Sena walked into the room. On the far side was a large desk behind which a figure was seated on a large chair. The light from the blinds threw him into shadow.

'You wanted to see me?' He asked.

Sena swallowed.

'Uh, yes sir, um… It's about the mission.'

'Go on.' Persia got up out of his seat.

'We've all searched about, sir, but we can't find ANY evidence anywhere.'

'Do you doubt Kritiker's intelligence?'

Omi hated himself for doing this.

Sena looked petrified, but continued, 'N-No sir, but could you just… maybe just give us your source? We're really stuck…'

Suddenly he rallied.

'…it's not right to just go after someone like this! I won't go unless I see some proof!'

'Sena,' said Rex warningly.

'It's alright Rex,' said Omi, 'it's only normal to feel unsure.'

He walked out from behind his desk.

Sena was amazed. _This _was Persia? But he was so young! Sena guessed his age at around twenty. He was quite short, with sad blue eyes. He was also amazingly beautiful. Sena coloured slightly.

'Is something wrong?'

'No sir, I…' Sena decided to go for the truth, '… the truth is, sir, I expected you to be older.'

Persia smiled. He liked honesty.

'The source for this was an unusual one, not one we've used before, but it had a reputable tag.'

'Could it be faked?'

'It would be extremely difficult, and who would want to do it? If anyone wanted to make any of the targets a hate figure, surely they'd do it publicly.'

'Maybe that's what we should be investigating,' muttered Sena.

'This is the mission,' said Persia firmly, 'you need not go along.'

'That's not it,' protested Sena, but Persia raised a hand for silence.

'I will re-check the source and send you the findings, will that suffice?'

Sena nodded, dumbly.

'Is that all?'

Sena thought.

'No, sir,' he said, 'Yohji's worried that it may be a trap.'

'A trap? For Weiss?'

'Yes.'

Persia appeared to think.

'I see. Thank you Sena, I shall investigate it further. Rex?'

Rex stepped forward.

'Sena? Under no circumstances are you to reveal any information about Persia to the rest of Weiss.'

'Wha...?'

'It's a security procedure. Not even what he looks like, not even that he's a he.'

'The others'll be suspicious.'

'Exercise discretion. I'm sure you know what information to withhold and what to say, understand?'

'Not…really, but don't worry,' he added quickly, 'you can count on me.' He smiled slightly.

**

Omi sat in his office, waiting for Rex to return. When she did, he looked up.

'How did that go?'

'Very well,' she admitted, 'what do you think of his claims?'

'I'll check them out,' he said, 'I'm not sending Weiss into a death-trap, not ever.'

**

Sena walked into the house and closed the door behind him. 

Seeing Persia had worried him slightly. Having met him, he now had new confidence in Persia's abilities as a leader. He had no doubts that they were in good hands. 

Oh god! Sena leant on the door and feeling his face flush again. Persia was gorgeous! Sena felt sorry for him, all cooped up at Kritiker. He blushed even more, embarrassed by his thoughts. This would never do.

The only thing that worried him was how sad and resigned Persia was. He had seen it in his eyes. There were nice too, oh stop it. Oh well, who knew about his past? He was doing a good job and that was all they need worry about.

__

Got that?

Yohji popped his head around a door.

'Yo, you're back.' He walked into the hall. 'What've you got for us?'

'I think I'd better tell you all,' said Sena briskly.

**

'…and Persia said that Kritiker would re-check the source and that the findings would be sent to us,' finished Sena.

'Sooo…' said Yohji, 'what's Persia like?'

'Persia's… very capable, I felt it,' said Sena. It was very tiring trying to talk about Persia without using the male pronoun.

'You've been speaking oddly, Sena,' said Aya, 'are you holding out on us?'

'Not intentionally. Rex said that I was forbidden to tell you guys anything about Persia as a person.'

'What?'

'Look, I don't know, but I promised, okay? Rex said that it was a security measure.'

'Well whatever,' groaned Yohji, 'we've got a Persia we can't talk to, a mission we aren't sure about…'

'Why do you suppose,' said Aya slowly, 'that he lets _you _see him, Sena, and not any of us?'

'I still think it's Manx,' said Yohji, 'that woman pops up everywhere.'

Sena didn't say anything.

**

Omi's fingers flew over the keyboard. He'd sent one of his agents off early, promising to pay her, and had commandeered her computer. He'd been searching for evidence of a possible set-up for two days now. Weiss' mission was scheduled for tonight and he'd found nothing.

__

I guess I should be glad, but I'm still worried.

He'd liked Sena. His passion and determination had impressed him. He hoped that Weiss were getting on alright. His stomach twisted slightly. Although he'd told Ken they could meet again, it really was probably better that they didn't. He'd have to get word to him somehow. He continued to search. 

**

'Are we ready?'

Sena sighed.

'As ready as we can be.'

Aya looked at him.

'You still aren't sure, are you?'

'Yes, yes of course.'

'Right, let's go. It's not far.'

It was eleven o'clock

**

Omi leant back and glanced at his watch. It was now eleven oh five. Weiss would have left by now.

__

I guess it was kosher after all.

He leant down to switch off the computer, when a box popped up.

HELLO PERSIA

*************************************************Chapter5*************************************************

'We're here.'

Aya killed the engine and the lights.

'Careplus headquarters should be just around this corner. Let's go.'

They got out and started to walk.

**

Omi stared.

WEISS OFF TO TAKE LIVES AGAIN?

NEVER MIND, YOU CAN'T ANSWER ME. WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING FUNNY?

Omi went cold.

CAREPLUS CLOSED DOWN FOUR HOURS AGO. LACK OF FUNDING. I KNEW THEY WERE ON THE WAY OUT, IT WAS THE PERFECT OPPORTUNITY FOR REVENGE

Omi grabbed his phone, 'REX!'

THE BUILDING'S EMPTY. DID YOU LIKE MY TAG? GOOD WASN'T IT? I BET YOU COULDN'T TELL IT WAS FAKE

Rex ran in, and paled at the sight of the writing.

COMPLETE FAIRY TALE, ALL THE STUFF ABOUT POISON. BUT I KNEW IT'D TAKE YOU JUST A LITTLE BIT TOO LONG TO FIGURE IT OUT. WEISS WILL BE THERE BY NOW, WON'T THEY?

The computer switched itself off.

'It's a trap, a trap, like Sena said,' Omi growled.

'Persia, what should we do?'

Omi blinked. He was Persia, he needed to make a decision.

'Rex, come with me, I don't know how many people are going to be there, but you and me will even the odds.'

They began to run.

'We have lots of people we could call…'

'In a shoot-out I'd consider them, but all these people they have to fight are assassins, they don't play fair.'

'So, it's just you and me?'

'_Just _you and me? You don't give yourself enough credit Rex,' Omi smiled and dashed into a side room. He pulled open a drawer and took out a pair of nun-chuks and gun. He handed them to Rex.

'You wanna change?'

'No, I'll be fine. Is this a good idea?'

'If it looks like Weiss will win out, we'll keep clear. This _is_ the only way, Rex.'

'Yes Persia.'

**

'There's no-one here!' Ken threw his glove down angrily, 'the whole place is completely deserted!'

'I thought I heard something,' whispered Sena.

They all jumped. Aya's phone was ringing quietly.

'Th-that's the direct line to Persia,' murmured Yohji.

Aya flipped the phone open.

'Weiss, it's a trap, get out now!'

'What!' breathed Aya.

'A trap!' Yohji had overheard.

**

'They'll recognise your voice!' Rex had hissed, but Omi didn't think they'd be listening too closely to his voice, rather, what he had to say.'

'I'm sending all the back up I can. Just get out of there!'

**

In Aya's hand the phone went dead. He snapped it shut.

'Let's get out of here.'

'Not so fast, aha, how corny, I'm so sorry.'

They spun around.

'Your evil twins have come to visit.'

'Schwarz…' growled Ken.

__

Who? Thought Sena.

**

A helicopter flew swiftly across the city, almost nicking aerials as it stayed close to the rooftops.

**

'Miss us?' asked Schu, stepping forward. Sena gulped.

'Don't panic,' Aya muttered, 'we've fought Schwarz before and got out of it.'

'You haven't won?' Sena's mouth was dry.

'No, but Persia said just to get out of here. Should be alright.'

__

They've got out of it before, but they didn't have me and my lameness then, thought Sena miserably, _I'm new to this!_

'We aren't too happy with you,' continued Schu, 'and we decided… hello.'

He was suddenly next to Sena.

'Who's this? Don't recognise you, kid. Nice to make your acquaintance. What happened to the other bug-eyed kid?'

Ken extended his claws.

Sena almost had a heart attack.

'But enough yakking. We _did _come here to kill you, so…' he cricked his neck loudly, '…let's go.'

The walls suddenly erupted. Sena glimpsed a wiry man with an insane glint in his eye bearing down on him. 

He ran, flicking his blade into life, but at that moment, a booted foot hit him hard on the side of the head. Dark spots exploded in his brain, and he fell, out of the fight.

**

The helicopter touched down on a roof. Omi and Rex sprang out.

**

Schwarz circled the remains of Weiss.

'Lost the little boy I see,' sneered Nagi.

'Where's Sena?' cried Ken.

__

We can't lose you too!!

'Ahhh…' Schuldig grinned, '…am I sensing some angst I can exploit? Hmm…'

Ken growled.

'Ahh yes, losing the little one is all too familiar, isn't it, my friend?'

'Shut up,' said Ken quietly, clenching his fists and extending his claws again. Blood was seeping from a nasty cut just above his eyebrow.

'Oh but why? It's such fun. I should know. You just gotta find the gap, the chink in someone's armour, and you're in, and yours is the other boy, isn't it?'

'I said shut UP!'

'Ken!' yapped Aya warningly.

But Ken couldn't hear him. Dark rage was clouding his senses. He took a step forward.

And Schuldig hit him.

**

Crawford then ran forward, and cracked Ken's head with his elbow, smashing it into the ground. The circle closed around Aya and Yohji, blocking off any escape.

'Let's watch this, shall we?' said Schu, smiling, 'then it's your turn.'

**

'Sena-kun!' Omi rolled the boy over. His face was covered in blood, but he blinked.

'Persia-san?'

'Stay out of sight, here.' Omi pushed him out of view and pulled some debris over him.

'We can't win, can we Persia?' said Sena miserably, 'but I let them all down…'

'No, you didn't,' said Omi gently, and took his hand. Sena gulped. 'I remember the first time I saw Schwarz, I was shit-scared. Stay here and don't move.'

Sena blinked then nodded.

He ran on.

Sena laid back down, hoping that the beating of his heart wouldn't give him away.

**

'Come on Crawford,' said Schu in a bored tone, 'get it over with.'

Ken could feel nothing but pain. He swiped at Crawford again and again but the claws only slashed air.

__

God, they must really hate us…

Crawford was really concentrating on this. His focus was utterly upon his victim.

WUMPH

He stopped.

Ken was too far out of it to swipe again, but looked on in amazement as his attacker gasped and gulped, before finally staggering, falling, and laying still.

There was a crossbow bolt between his shoulder blades.

'Ha,' said Schu, amused, 'didn't see _that _comin' didja?'

Ken staggered up and shook the blood from his eyes.

__

I didn't know Sena had a crossbow. Lucky for me he did 'though

Nagi shrieked. Rex stepped out of the shadows. Her nun-chuks were wrapped around the telekinetic's neck.

'This rather evens the game, no?'

'Not really sweetness, see, we've got the power of about ten here, and you have…oh let's see…three, if you don't count the cripple.'

'Count me for sure,' snarled Ken.

'Ah, and where's your crossbow then sweetie?' Schu hit Rex in the stomach then smashed her into a wall.

'Urgghh…' Rex moaned.

Schu raised his hand. A dagger appeared from nowhere. Aya and Yohji rushed Nagi and Farfarello. They were going to be too late.

__

Why did Persia send Rex?

Schuldig screamed. His hand was pinned to the wall. Blood began to gush from it. He pulled the dart out and spun around.

'Ah, so you _are_ still alive.'

'Yes,' said Omi.

**

'Omi!' yelled Aya and Yohji.

With vicious accuracy Omi shot at Nagi and Farfarello, but they were too fast.

Aya grabbed his sword where it'd fallen and succeeded in taking a chunk out of Schuldig's arm. He yelled as he stepped back and fell over the dead body of Crawford.

Nagi ran. Without Crawford and with Schuldig down, the group was breaking up. A bolt whistled past his ear, but he'd slowed it enough as to make it dodgeable.

Weiss had reformed. Rex ran alongside Omi and Yohji as they chased Schwarz away.

Schu turned.

'Too bad kiddies, I didn't want it to end this way, but the whole building is rigged. See you in 5…4…'

He turned and was gone.

The building exploded.

They ran.

'It's ok,' Ken panted, 'we'll get clear…'

Omi gasped.

__

SENA!

He ground to a halt and began to run the other way.

Ignoring Ken's yells, he ploughed on.

'What's going on?' yelped Sena as Omi unearthed him.

'Just run!' Omi cried.

They ran again.

More explosives went off, dropping girders that the two Weiss leapt over easily.

Omi smiled, they were going to make it.

Sena pulled ahead.

'Hurry!' he cried.

The rest of the building exploded.

Debris rained down. Omi shoved Sena so that a bit of masonry missed him.

Then a rafter fell in front of Omi. He tripped.

Sena ran on, he hadn't seen him fall. Omi struggled to get up, but it was too late. He was buried under the falling wreckage.

Sena ran clear, then spun around.

'We made it… Persia?'

The other ran to him.

'Sena, you're alive!'

'Where's Persia?' yelled Sena, as he took in the scene of destruction.

'Persia? Persia wasn't here Sena,' said Yohji, confused.

Sena was also confused. Had he been hallucinating? Had the vision of Persia come to him to drive him forward and save his life?

Rex sat down heavily.

'Oh Persia,' she sobbed.

The others looked at her.

'Persia was _here_?' asked Yohji in an disbelieving tone.

Rex got up, rubbing hard at her eyes. When she spoke, it was in a business-like tone.

'Well done Weiss,' she said stiffly, 'you were successful in killing a member of Schwarz. Kritiker will be pleased.'

'Where's Omi?' said Ken suddenly, 'Omi was here. He ran back… You all saw him!'

The others looked away.

'Sena-kun, help me find Persia, please,' said Rex, gritting her teeth.

'I'm coming too,' snapped Ken, but as he stood his vision swayed and Aya caught him as he fell.

'You stay,' said Rex coldly, 'you're in no position to help us.'

Tears pricked Ken's eyes.

'But… Omi…'

Rex was at a loss. So she simply turned and began pushing bits of building aside.

'Who is… Omi?' asked Sena tentatively.

**

Omi gasped. He was still alive. He went to move but pain stopped him. He looked down. There was a metal spike all the way through his side. He stopped moving.

**

In a while Rex and Weiss had managed to clear a path out of the rubble.

'Lead the way Sena,' said Rex in a tired voice. Sena trotted forward, yes he'd come this way. He stopped.

'It must've been around here,' he said, his voice choking up, 'I didn't see exactly where he fell.'

They split up.

**

Omi heard scrabbling. He lifted his head slightly.

'He… Hello…?'

The scrabbling became more frantic. Light began to filter in, then Sena's head appeared.

'Persia,' he muttered, and cleared all the debris off him. Then he saw the spike.

'Oh… Persia-san, you saved my life, thank you.'

Omi smiled. He weakly dabbed at his mouth. Blood was dripping from it.

Sena gasped. Then he yelled, 'OVER HERE!'

**

Rex was first.

'Persia-san, oh God,' she leant down and touched his face.

'Guess you'll need a new Persia,' Omi gasped.

'No, you'll be okay,' she sobbed.

'You lie dreadfully,' said Omi fondly, 'you've been great… Rex…'

'Persia! Hang on…'

**

Ken staggered into the clearing they'd made. He saw Rex and Sena crouched over a figure on the ground.

'Is it Omi?' he cried.

Sena looked up, a sad look on his face, 'No, it's Persia.'

Omi struggled, 'Ken…'

Ken turned around. Sena had moved slightly.

He gasped.

'Omi?' He tried to run but tripped. Undeterred, he crawled over to where Omi was lying.

He looked at Rex, an angry look on his face.

'Don't be angry with Rex, Ken,' whispered Omi, 'it's not her fault.'

Aya and Yohji arrived.

Yohji rubbed the back of his head.

'Here's a turn-up for the books, our boy Omi in charge of the whole lot of us.'

Omi smiled, then winced.

Sena looked at Persia.

'You're Omi?' he asked.

'Yes, I am.'

Sena nodded. It all made sense.

Ken grasped Omi's hand.

Rex flipped her phone and called an ambulance.

***

A few days later, Sena called on Persia in the safe hospital. He thanked him again for saving his life. Omi, who was clearly in a lot less pain, smiled and said it was no big deal, Sena was a fellow Weiss, after all.

'Persia-san?' Sena fiddled with the blanket. He screwed his eyes shut.

'Hm?'

Sena looked embarrassed.

'You… You love Ken, don't you?'

Omi nodded.

'Is that why you always seemed so sad?'

Omi nodded again, 'it tears you up inside.'

Sena nodded. He knew.

'So what happens now?'

'I'll continue as Persia. Only we'll do away with the videolink. I can bring you your missions with Rex.'

'You'll be able to see us!' said Sena, a bit too happily, then he paused, 'but what about the security risk?'

'I'm a Weiss, and I've coped with risk pretty well so far. We'll see how it goes. It may even be that they find a new Persia and I come back to Weiss.'

'Do you want that?' 

'I don't really want to disrupt the new team, but if I'm told, I have no choice. Let's wait and see.'

Sena looked uncomfortable, but then he leant forward, put his arms tentatively around Persia and hugged him.

'Thanks again,' he said, as he bowed and left.

'Good bye Sena-kun,' said Omi.

Sena held the door for Ken as he left. He had a splint on his arm and bandages all around his head.

Omi smiled.

'You look great.'

'Well, you know me, I always do,' said Ken, sitting down next to him.

'How're the others?'

'Fine, how're you?' Omi experimentally tried flexing his arm. He winced.

'Been better.'

'You're not…going away again are you?' muttered Ken, 'because if you did… I might…'

Omi leant swiftly forward and kissed him.

'No, I'm not going anywhere…I'm gonnmmm…' Ken had kissed him again.

'Explain later. If you're staying and I can see you, I don't care about anything else.'

'I love you, Ken.'

  
'Ooh corny!' Ken mocked, and pulled Omi onto his lap. Omi pretended to be angry and flicked his nose.

'Shut up.'

'Yes, sir.'

'I mean it!'

'Sure thing,' said Ken, as he held Omi as tightly as he could.

THE END


End file.
